There's Something About Her
by YuriAllDahWay
Summary: Mitsuki has liked Mirai for a long while. But her feelings are unrequited, seeing how Mirai has been around Akihito Kanbara. While thinking alone in her room, she has an unexpected visitor along with an unexpected conclusion. MitsuRai


**AN: I know I should be working on my Negitoro FF. But Mitsuki x Mirai story was calling out to me, and so here it is. **

**It's pretty short, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

**Ciao. c:**

* * *

She should have known.

She should have known it would have ended like this.

That's why she was always alone, why she always enjoyed the simple, quiet company of silence.

There would be no hurt, no trauma.

But she would always poke her head out of her shell, and when she did, she would just get kicked in the face or get ignored. She would get hurt. It always ended like that. She was alone.

She always was alone.

Mitsuki Nase should have known better than to reach out to Mirai. She should have known better than to get involved with her. She should have known better than to get comfortable with her. She should have known. The thing was, she _did _know. Mitsuki reached out of her own accord. The price for stepping out of line was pain, and that's exactly what she got.

Mitsuki could see it in the light-brown eyes that Mirai had—she could see the affection she had for him. That undying devotion and affection towards Akihito Kanbara, Mitsuki could see it all whenever the bespectacled girl talked about the half-human. It sickened Mitsuki to see something showing so vibrantly in someone's eyes, yet she knew that the very same look was in her own eyes when she looked at Mirai. So Mitsuki was sick of herself, so to speak. It seemed accurate.

She should have let go when she had the chance. Before it was too late, she should have turned away. But she was weak, and couldn't. A child of the infamous Nase clan was unable to keep unwanted emotions away. Laughable really, but to Mitsuki, it was one of the hardest battles she has ever fought. It was a battle she never could win, just like the battle for Mirai's attention. No matter how hard she tried, her efforts were always in vain. She was on the losing side. She always will be.

Maybe that's why she decided to seclude herself in her room for a while. To lock away the feelings that had gotten too strong, to lock away society, to lock away her perverted brother, to lock away her enigma of an older sister, and most of all, to lock away Mirai. She just wanted to be alone and loathe the world a bit, all the while thinking of her philosophy.

_Everyone is alone, one way or another. _

So why wasn't she turning the person opening her door away? Why wasn't she telling the stranger off, telling him or her to go away and leave her alone? Why wasn't she belittling the stranger to as small as she felt about herself? Why wasn't she being cruel to the stranger? _Why did she turn around? _

It was _her. _Her, out of all people, came looking for her. It was the very same person that Mitsuki was trying her very hardest to avoid. Why wasn't it working? Why wasn't Mirai leaving her alone? She just wanted to be _alone. _Mitsuki didn't want to get hurt anymore. She just wanted to stay away from people, from emotions, from _love. _She didn't want anything associated with the god-forsaken feeling. She wanted no part of it. Ever.

But Mirai refused to leave her alone. She refused to stop associating with her, just because she was her 'friend'. It was so naïve, it was laughable. The concept of friends never occurred to her. Yet, love managed to be a concept Mitsuki understood. It was confusing, and it frustrated her.

She just wanted to be alone and away from _everything._

_Everyone is alone, one way or another. _

Mirai does not understand Mitsuki's philosophy. Instead, she contradicts it; she's the polar opposite, the anti-thesis. Mitsuki wants no part with her; Mirai wants the opposite. Mitsuki wants to be left alone; Mirai is constantly searching for company. Mitsuki's feelings are unrequited; Mirai's feelings are reciprocated.

It was frustrating, it was annoying, and it hurts. The endless cycle tormenting Mitsuki always managed to drift away with the simple touch of the other girl. She should have known so much better then to lean in. She should have known better than to touch their foreheads together. She should have known better than to brush their lips together.

"Can I?" Was the question that Mitsuki asked her. But she should have known better than to ask that.

To her surprise, a slight smile crossed Mirai's face, a soft invitation to do so.

So Mitsuki complied, pressing her lips against Mirai's. She should have known better than to do so, but she did. A rush of feeling overwhelmed her, and she felt dizzy.

_Everyone is alone, one way or another. _

This was all too surreal to be reality. The more they moved their lips against one another, a quiet dance that only the both of them did, the more Mitsuki believed that this was all but a dream. It had to be; there was no way the real Mirai Kuriyama would do such a thing.

_Everyone is alone, one way or another. _

As they pulled back, Mitsuki simply stared. Mirai did the same.

_Everyone is alone, one way or another._

Finally, a smile crossed Mirai's face once more as she takes one of Mitsuki's hands.

"I'm here, don't worry. You're no longer alone."

Mitsuki Nase could only stare back at her.

_Everyone is alone, one way or another. _

Mirai lifted her other hand to cup Mitsuki's cheek, that same smile on her face. It seemed mocking, yet trusting. Mitsuki was torn on what to do.

_Everyone is alone, one way or another._

…_But maybe I'm not._

_Maybe she'll be here with me, even though she has feelings for Kanbara. _

Mitsuki places her hand on Mirai's cheek, mimicking the latter's gesture.

_Maybe everyone is alone, until they find someone. That sounds about right._

She should have known better than to go for another kiss. But then again, maybe she didn't.

Maybe Mitsuki didn't know anything at all about emotions and love. Maybe all she knew was the wonderful company that Mirai brought with her, along with the certain warmth that only she could provide.

_Not everyone is alone. _

_Everyone has someone._


End file.
